User talk:Drasocon
Seriously what Draso? The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 23:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Draso! I got your opponent waiting for you in the user battles page! Be prepared! The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 00:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) -DRASOCON! I just granted your wish to fight someone else so... FIGHT THEM! I don't want to let them down! The Angel loves to fight, yes he does![[User talk:Thefallenangel407|So... I would advise you not to deny his wishes of battling! Or else you might die!]] 00:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay, Fallen. He won't fight if he doesn't want to.-- ::Are you ready for the battle of the century against the best Kirby Wiki battler? (It's ok if you don't want to battle.) Controversy This weapon is completely ripped off of my flamethrowers, especially the "True Dramon" form, which allowed you to do what this weapon does, but more. At least you could have added an infobox and an image to look bright, but you didn't. My Flamethrower articles took an hour to make (around 20 minutes a piece.) Your article looked like it took less than five minutes to put together. Please fix your article. You here? ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 00:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! Fixing your computer 1. Download rkill.com from this link: Here. 2. Run it. If your virus says that rkill is an infection, ignore it and run it again. 3. Download Malwarebytes' Anti-Malware from this link: Here. 4. Install, update, and launch it. 5. Do a Full Scan and select everything if it prompts you to select hard drives. 6. Remove everything it detects and you're done. You should be free of your malware infection by now. Then you can continue with our battle. :Although your computer is fixed, still download the tools just in case. ::Hey Draso, do you have Windows Messenger? ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 22:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Draso. You on? (BTW Make a Windows Messenger account - it's VERY easy.) Once you make your WM account if you decide to, add me and Flandre. (Me = winniett1213@hotmail.com (my mom's >.<)), (Flandre = slashbomber@gmail.com) Are you ever on anymore? I haven't heard a peep out of you since June. So are you still active on wikia? :Great. It's good to hear back from you. Can you please get on the IRC? ::Alright. Here. :::When do you think you'll be on next? ::::Nope, it's just that his computer is down for the moment and he's forced to participate in the IRC using his Wii's Internet Channel. :::::Probably a butthurt guy who lost an argument against one of our users. Don't worry, they get over it. Tier List Remember that you shouldn't step the line and start godmoding to prove that you're viable for A+. That's pretty much it. Hey there Draso!! Hello there Drasocon! Guess who? :3 Thefallenangel407The Angel loves to fight! Don't deny his wishes! 00:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Right now, maybe? ::Arc is starting now :/ You may want to consider checking in more often... I haven't seen any activity from you in 2-3 months, and in that time we've been hosting arcs and more people have joined. The wiki's a much more lenient place now, too, with the battles all being free as long as you don't godmode or be biased. Just make sure to steer away from arguments against some of the more (no offense) immature people on this wiki such as Yellowkirby64 and RSK, although the latter has improved greatly since your last check-in. Also make sure to stay away from X pro when he's acting overly emotional and talking nonsense and let the admins deal with him.